As The Sun Sets
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Speed reflects on his relationship with a certain Redhead. SpeedHorato. Written for Slash 100 challenge at Livejournal.


**Disclaimer:** CSI and all rights are not mine. They never were and they never will be, got it?  
**Authors Note:** My first attempt as CSI:Miami slash. Written for the Slash 100 Challenge on Livejournal.

**Title:** As The Sun Sets  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Characters:** Timothy Speedle (Speed)/Horatio Caine  
**Prompt:** 032: Sunset  
**Word Count:** 963  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:**Speed reflects as the sun sets...

The warm breeze blew through my hair as I sat down on the heated sand. The sun was starting to set, and the light blue of the sky was slowly turning darker as the evening drew in. I sat down in the sand and drew my knees to my chest, resting my chin in-between them. I always did this when I need to think, it was my solace when the world got too much for me. I knew Horatio would come looking for me as some point, but right now I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

I smiled. Horatio Caine. I didn't think that would ever happen, but it did. I fell for him a long time ago. I have no idea how or why, but I fell for him, and boy did I fall hard. I don't think I ever felt like that before. At the start, the little touches seemed to satisfy me, a graze of fingers along my back, the hand on my shoulder. I would suppress the need to shiver every time his eyes connected with mine.

But soon my need became stronger, I wanted more. I need to feel his hands on mine, on my body, around my heart. I needed to see him, needed to feel his eyes on me, needed to feel him in me, taking me, marking me, making me his. I became addicted to him like a drug addicted was addicted to Narcotics. Horatio Caine became my Crack, and I nearly died if I went more than a day without seeing him.

But I resigned myself to a life of Loneliness. I knew if I couldn't have Horatio, my heart wouldn't let me have anyone else. I couldn't simply find another guy, because somehow that would be like cheating on H. I watched him from the sidelines, watched as beautiful women flirted with him, but even though he politely turned them down, my head was telling me that if he wasn't working he would have had that drink with them. I vowed that I would watch him, protect him if need be, but never interfere with his life.

It was only recently that everything changed. I suddenly felt the weight of his stare on me, the touches to my back or my hand that were held longer than necessary, long enough to be on the wrong side of 'just friends'. Sometimes the look in his eyes would burn right through me, and on more than one occasion I swore I saw lust in those Miami blue eyes. I thought my brain was playing tricks on me, trying to make me think that he wanted me, that he needed me as much as I needed him.

It wasn't until he cornered me at work one evening that I knew that my mind hadn't been playing tricks. He slammed me into the wall and kissed me like a dying man desperately trying to hang on to the last threads of his life. His lips on mine, his tongue battling with mine for dominance, his hands over my torso, under my shirt, stroking the sensitive skin of my stomach. My knees gave out, and the only thing that was holding me up was the wall and the hard length of Horatio's body pressed tightly up against mine. When we finally parted, my breath was coming out in short, harsh pants, and I looked at Horatio in wonder and amazement. He smiled slyly and circled his hips, causing me to moan out loud in the sheer bliss of it. He leaned forward and caught my earlobe between my teeth, whispering hotly in my ear, "My place or yours?"

After the hot, crazy, manic sex in my bed, I came down from the heaven that Horatio had sent me too. I hadn't had an orgasm like that in my life, and my mind was still hazy even after 10 minutes. It was then that I started to have my doubts. I wondered if this was just a one time thing, if everything was going to go back to the way it was. If that happened, I wouldn't have been able to keep working in Miami anymore, hell I wouldn't be able to _work_ anymore. I would have shut myself away and pined, probably letting myself waste away to nothing. I worked up the courage to tell him that I loved him, and if he intended this to be a one time thing, he could leave now. I felt his arms tighten around my stomach and his smile pressed on my back, followed by a warm kiss to my shoulder-blade, neck and then earlobe. He told me not to worry and to go to sleep. I smiled and obeyed him, snuggling deep into the red-heads embrace.

A pair of arms sliding around my waist brought me back to the present, and I smiled when a set of legs settled beside me and a chin rested on my shoulder. I moved my legs out a bit more and slid my arms over his, my hands covering his locked together on my stomach. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that our relationship has lasted this long. We have now been together for two years, and everyday feels like the first. He kissed the side of my neck and asked if I was ok. I looked out towards the ocean, the blue water calm and settled. The sun had sunk lower now, casting all different colours on the sky, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, peaches, and just a hit of dark blue that chased the sun out of the sky. I sighed slightly and smiled.

"Yes."

And as the sun sets, I knew that we were going to be alright.

-x-

Reviews are the air that I breath, so please give me feedback! Thank you. xx


End file.
